


Just One Night

by ohemdee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, The Avengers are Very Helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee
Summary: Sam and Natasha try to go out. The Avengers try to "help" them have a perfect date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourPalYourBuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy/gifts).



> The is a birthday gift for my beautiful beta-reader and friend [YourPalYourBuddy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy). I hope you enjoy it!

Sam was meticulously adjusting and re-adjusting his tie in the mirror, smoothing the already perfect knot with practiced hands. There was no reason for him to be this nervous. It wasn’t as though him and Natasha weren’t already dating. It was just. Well. He thought back to the last few “dates”. On the rare occasion they had actually made it out the door before some sort of international crisis started, they hadn’t made it very far before being called back. Or hounded by paparazzi. Or on one particularly memorable event, walked into a restaurant to see Loki and Dr. Doom having dinner, which he had tried very hard not to think about for too long afterward. But this time, he had a good feeling. They were going to go out, and it was going to be a proper wine and dine event. He carefully inserted his favourite cuff-links, checking his watch as he did. Two minutes until Nat was set to pull up, when he heard a knock at the door. It was so unlike her to be early, which meant she was probably as nervous as he was about this. She hadn’t picked taken the Corvette, or he definitely would have heard her pull up, which made him smile- she had definitely jacked one of Tony’s cars.

When he opened the door, she looked even better than he could ever imagine her looking. Deep, emerald green dress, highlighting her hair and her eyes, and Sam felt himself falling in love all over again. He must have been staring, because she ran her hand self-consciously over the dress, fingers tracing over where the scar was on her stomach. It was one of the quirks he had started to pick up on, the ones that distinguished Nat, his Nat, from the Black Widow, and he grinned. He held out his arms, welcoming her into his embrace and kissing her deeply. She smelled perfect, and he started to think that maybe this date night could start and end at his place instead, some take out, a movie…

“Sam, I can tell what you are thinking, and I picked out the perfect car from Tony’s fine selection to show you off in.” She smiled up at him, and reached up to tap the end of his nose with her fingertip. “So, we are not staying in. Grab your jacket.”

His smile widened. “Well, only because you are so convincing.”

Nat half stepped out the door, and held her hand back for him to take, making him fumble his keys and jacket around to get the lights before taking her hand, kissing the side of her head. He whistled when he saw her prize.

“I can’t believe you snuck the Tesla out.”

She laughed. “Well, I think it’s the quietest. And I had JARVIS on my side.”

“Something I should be jealous of?” He slid into the passenger seat as Nat got behind the wheel.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Well, he does know where all of Tony’s car keys are. But, he comes as a package deal with DUM-E, so I think you should be safe.”

He leaned back in his seat, watching as New York sped by the windows, letting the city sights soothe him, and slowly relaxed into having an actual night out. He held out his hand across the middle console, and Nat smiled as she took it. When they had first started trying to actually make a relationship happen, he had taken her quietness as a bad sign, but later she explained how she always had to be “on”, first as a spy, then as an Avenger. To be able to sit back, and not think, just let life happen at its own pace rather than trying to stay two steps ahead was nice. And it was nice to have something that could just be nice. Sam stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, and she smiled warmly at him when he pressed her fingers to his lips.

Sam was half convinced that Natasha’s secret superpower was always knowing where there would be available parking in New York, which was only confirmed when she pulled into the perfect spot, half a block away from the restaurant. He looked over at her pointedly.

She chose not to look back at him until she was halfway through taking her seatbelt off. “I saw someone pulling out! Sam.” She shoved lightly at his arm. “Finding parking spots is not a superpower.”

He climbed out of the car. “Pretty sure it’s actually the only good superpower on the team. Actually useful for day to day life.”

Nat looped her arm through his, and leaned into his shoulder. “While you make a good argument, I think that I would much prefer invisibility. Or never burning toast.”

He held the door open for her, gently guiding her in with a hand on the small of her back. “Hmm… you know I think I would…” He felt tension roll up her back, and watched the casual slide of her hand down as her leg lifted up to meet it, continuing to stare as she produced a small knife from some sort of secret shoe knife compartment. The places she thought to hide weapons really was phenomenal.

Sam looked past her into the restaurant, and saw, well, no one. Literally not a single other soul in all of New York had decided to dine out here to tonight, which definitely explained Nat’s worry, and kind of made him wish he was packing heat too. He didn’t generally when he was out with her, because there was basically no point when you were dating a living weapon, and he wasn’t completely useless at hand-to-hand, but this was making him uneasy enough to regret that decision.

A harried looking host nearly ran across the restaurant to them. “You must be my six o’clock!” Natasha nodded carefully. “I have a note for you, concerning the,” she waved her hand vaguely behind her, “and your table is right this way.”

Sam carefully took the offered note, and groaned when he saw the signature, showing it to Natasha, whose face immediately relaxed.

“Well, at least we know it’s not a set-up.”

Sam stood on his toes to looking into the kitchen as he walked by, and saw an all too familiar goatee and wild gesticulations talking to a rapt audience of cooks and dishwashers. No wonder the host had looked so stressed. She probably wasn’t expecting Tony Stark to show up and buy out the restaurant.

He pulled out Nat’s chair, because no matter how much she insisted that she had been pulling out her own chairs her whole life, his mom had raised gentlemen, and Pepper had informed him that Nat actually liked it, but she had to maintain some semblance of her super-spy persona on dates. Immediately he was being served champagne upon taking his own seat.

“Compliments of the house!” The host chirped at them, slowly settling down now that she wasn’t staring at Iron Man. “I’ll have your server by shortly to take your orders.”

As soon as her back was turned, Nat nearly lunged across the table to take the note away from Sam, smoothing it out and reading aloud. “Just a little help to make sure you actually get your date?” She groaned and Sam laughed.

“We might have the world’s worst best friends.”

“How do they not realise that we just want a normal date?”

Sam shrugged, and took her hand across the table. “Baby, I wish I knew, but I think that we are about as far from normal as you can get, so we should probably just roll with it.” He laughed again as she downed half her glass of champagne.

Dinner, at least after the initial shock of being the only occupants, was delightful. Sam could feel the champagne bubbles going to his head, and he could see the flush rising in Natasha’s cheeks as she giggled along with his re-telling of how he first met Steve, toying with her glass.

“So, does that mean you would want your useless superpower to be…” Sam saw her look over his shoulder. “Do you think Tony has already paid for this meal?”

Sam tossed some bills down on the table. “Well, that should cover it. Why?”

“He’s coming over here.” He watched as her eyes roamed over the restaurant, assessing the exit points faster that he could even form the thought.

“Aw, hell no. He is not third-wheeling. Follow your lead?” Sam smiled when he saw the trouble-making grin take over her face.

Nat primly pushed her chair back, and cocked one eyebrow at him. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

And with that she jumped over the half-wall next to their table, and set off towards the kitchen, Sam hot on her heels, deftly avoiding one confused server who told them to have a good night, and making their exit through the back past a barrage of cooks who only briefly paused in eating their own dinners.

They ran until they were both out of breath. straight towards Central Park, Sam finally giving into laughter, bending over with his hands on his knees to steady himself. Beside him, Natasha leaned against the back of a park bench, succumbing to her own giggles.

“There is so much.” Sam gasped in air, heart still racing. “So much I would have given to have seen Tony’s face. Also, I did not dress for a run.”

Nat grabbed the front of his jacket, and pulled him in close, tipping her head back for a kiss. “You are the best-dressed runner I’ve ever seen.”

Sam pursed his lips in mock contemplation. “I’m not sure how high of a compliment that is. Have you seen how runners dress? Neon short shorts are never in style.”

“I don’t know about that. Neon has its time and place.”

Sam stepped back, one hand on his chest. “If I had known, I would have pulled out the pink suit just for you! You could see me for a mile. Wouldn’t be able to take your eyes off of me.”

Nat leaned back. “A promise like that sounds like we are going to have to have a second date.”

“Nat, baby, I would wear every shade of neon if it meant that you would keep doing this with me.”

She stood on her toes and kissed him again, her arms wrapped around his neck. “While that might be the strangest, sweetest thing someone has ever said to me, I think it’s unnecessary.”

“Are you sure, because I could really make that happen. Hey! Maybe that could be my superpower. Neon for all occasions.”

“Invisi-girl and Neon-man.” She smiled. “While I like the sound of that, I think I have a better idea for your superpower, might finally let you beat…” She cocked her head to one side, and sighed heavily. “I think we have more friends, trying to keep us safe.”

Sam groaned. “Are these ones faster than Tony Stark?”

She nodded grimly. “Unfortunately, yes. We might actually have to work at losing them.” She guided his hands into his pockets, and slid her arm around his, lightly holding the inside of his elbow. “Let’s walk and see what I come up with.”

They meandered down the pathway as the sun slowly began to set behind them. If they weren’t trying to lose a matched set of supersoldiers, this would probably be a perfectly romantic walk. Sam looked down at Nat, smiling when she looked up at him. Actually, even with their tail, it was still a pretty fantastic evening.

She leaned against his shoulder again, murmuring against his jacket. “Honestly, those two are the worst spies I have ever met.” She shook her head. “We are definitely having a seminar on how to follow someone when I get back to the tower.”

Sam laughed. “So are you just letting them follow us to give them a confidence boost?”

She smiled. “No, I wanted to make sure it was actually them, because their stealth work is appalling. James, at very least, should know better, but I think Steve is holding him back.”

“I don’t think Steve has ever done anything stealthily in his life.”

Nat nodded in agreement. “So, we have two ways to go about this. One, we try to lose them. It wouldn’t be hard given how terrible they are. Two, we call them out, although that might mean we end up on a double date with the unrequited lovebirds back there.”

“They really do need to just need to get married already.”

“Or at least make out or something.” Nat sighed. “So does that mean we’re calling them out?”

Sam looked down at her. “No, I don’t want to deal with super-angst tonight, let’s lose them.”

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I knew you were the one for me.” Carefully she laid out her plan for him. “So, it’s going to be a quick double-back and then split up. I’m texting you the address of the meet-up. I’m positive Steve will follow you, so while you can’t out-run him, you can definitely throw him off by taking the subway, because he will stop to buy a ticket, and you already have a pass.”

Sam shook his head. “I’m pretty sure no officer is ever going to stop Steve Rogers from riding the subway without a pass.”

“Well, I know that, and you know that, but honestly, if you want to get caught in a terrible conversation about ‘maintaining New York’s transit infrastructure’ you can say that to Steve. He discovered youtube earlier this month and I swear all he watches are super boring videos. Anyways. Ready?”

“A kiss for good luck?” He grinned and pecked her lightly when she nodded, laughing deeply in his chest when she pulled him back for a better kiss.

“Okay, three. Two. One.” She pushed on his chest. “Go!”

They parted ways, and Sam was positive he heard muffled swearing coming from behind him. He sprinted as quickly as his suit would allow, tearing out of the park and down the street into the subway. He heard the steps behind him come to a stuttering stop next to the ticket machine, and someone trying to grab change as fast as they could, while he tore down the steps and jumped on the next train in the station. Direction didn’t really matter at this point.

He put his hands up behind his head, and then realised he hadn’t managed to beat supersoldier speed after all. An irritated Steve Rogers flopped into the seat across from him.

“You know. We were just following you to make sure that no one else was following you.” Steve gave him a _look_. It was probably good the man would never need glasses. If he ever had the chance to look over top of them he would become too powerful.

“You know. Me and Natasha are grown people who are perfectly capable of defending ourselves.” Sam tried to give him the same look back, but he knew he was missing that Steve Rogers flair to it. Oh well. Never hurt to try. “Why don’t you and Bucky call it quits and go out instead.”

Steve was adorably perplexed. “Go out? We were out. Following you guys.”

“No, I mean man up and finally ask the guy out for some ice cream or something.” Now Sam felt like this was the time for his own look at Steve, who was currently turning red up to his ears and awkwardly looking out the subway window, apparently very interested in the tunnel wall all of a sudden.

“Well. I guess. I could maybe do something…” Steve scratched the back of his neck. “How do you know he would go for it?”

Sam leaned forward, bringing his elbows onto his knees and clasping his hands in front of him. “Steve, he makes the same face behind your back that you make behind his. Get off this train, go to your rendezvous and ask him out. I’m sure the only reason he agreed to try and tail Natasha Romanov is because it meant he could spend the night out with you.”

Steve studied his hands, and glanced up sharply as the next stop came into view. He clapped Sam on the shoulder as he walked by. “This better work, or I’m definitely showing up for the rest of your date. And I will have the saddest face you have ever seen.”

“Go get him, man.”

Sam sat back in his seat, linking his fingers behind his head, and grinning like an idiot to himself. He felt a soft tug on his shirt and looked to his side, down to the kid sitting next to me.

“Excuse me, the Falcon is my favourite superhero, and I have a drawing to show you.” Sam grinned as the kid dug through his backpack. “Mom is not going to believe I met you. Here it is!” The kid held up his prize for Sam’s inspection. Sam looked over it to the seat across from him and got a half wave from who he assumed was the kid’s father.

“You know what little buddy, I think this is the best drawing of me I have ever seen.” Sam held it up the light for a closer inspection. “Yep, you nailed it. Got the wings just right and everything.”

The kid’s grin spread nearly to his ears, and he looked down at his shoes, swinging his legs under the seat. “Hey, Falcon, would you mind signing the picture? Just so I can show my mom. And maybe we could take a photo together!”

Sam was already reaching for the pen he had started carrying everywhere with him. “Of course, buddy. Anything for a fan.” He glanced up at the next stop coming. “We might have to be a little bit quick though. I’ve got a date waiting for me.”

“A date!” The kid squeaked, covering his mouth with his hands. “With who?”

“Can you keep a secret?” Sam beckoned him in close when the kid started nodding so hard he was surely hurting his neck. “It’s with Black Widow.” He whispered.

“For real?” The kid’s eyes went wide. “That’s so cool. I promise to keep your secret, Falcon. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I hope not,” Sam started to sign the picture. “We’re trying to keep it on the DL for now. Hey kid, what’s your name?”

Sam finished the autograph and photo with Rory, and had to run for the subway doors. “See ya later, buddy! Remember, anyone can be a hero, even you!” He grinned and waved as the kid ran to the window, waving back frantically as the train took off. He tucked his hands into his pockets and set off for his new destination.

Natasha was sitting on a fence, looking too casual for someone who had managed to make a get-away from the Winter Soldier. Sam grinned when she looked over at him, her smile visible from nearly half a block away.

“How did your escape go?”

Sam sighed. “Nearly a failure, until I distracted the target with thoughts of dating one particular soldier who may have been following you.”

Nat’s laugh cut through the night air. “That might explain why he suddenly stopped tailing me. I hadn’t even made my grand escape yet.”

“Alright, where to from here?”

Nat pointed ahead, to a small ice cream shop. “Best gelato in New York, no joke. And I think we probably deserve it after all the running we just had to do. Plus it’s on the way to the tower.”

Sam half jogged in front of her, walking backwards in time with her strides. “Natasha Romanov, did you just invite me up to your place?”

She grabbed his waist, stopping him up and bringing herself up for a kiss. “Sam Wilson, I most certainly did.”

Sam smiled warmly and moved back to her side to grab her hand, swinging it as they walked into the shop. He stopped up and stared at the sign. “Whoa, that’s a lot of choices.”

“I recommend either the honeycomb or the chili chocolate to newbies.” Nat smiled. “Unless they’re feeling brave, and then they can join me in getting the mystery flavour.”

“Well, that sounds like a challenge.”

Ice cream bought (Earl Grey tea flavoured, and Nat may have been right about the best gelato in New York), they continued the adventure onto the Avengers tower, the ever-bright ‘A’ guiding their path. Sam laughed as Nat somehow managed to melt ice cream down her arm, losing all composure when she eventually gave up and licked it off. She wiggled her fingers in front of his face, which he could only take as invitation to use his mouth to get rid of the rest of the mess. Soon they were in the elevator, and Sam was kissing her, and walking her backwards towards her door, her fingers sliding under his shirt, still a little sticky from her gelato. He grinned into her kiss.

“Cold lips.”

“Well, you could come over here and warm them up.” Which was a suggestion he couldn’t refuse.

Soon his shirt was on the floor, and she was laying back on her bed. And then there was a noise behind him, and Sam was unceremoniously pushed to the side, while Natasha pulled a gun from…somewhere. One day he hoped to figure out where she kept all of her weapons. He whipped around to look at a sheepish Vision, whose hands were up on either side of his head.

“Natasha, I am very sorry. Tony has said that I should knock if I suspect that tower residents have company. Pleasure to see you, Sam. Can you please lower your weapon? I will take my leave.” Nat put the gun on the bedside table, and her and Sam watched in silence as Vision passed back out through the wall.

They were perfectly quiet for a moment before they lost all control and began to giggle helplessly, flopping back on the bed next to each other.

“Maybe one day we can have a normal date.” Sam was holding his ribs, which had begun to ache from the force of his laughter.

Nat wiped tears from the corners of her eyes, still laughing. “Well, I think we’ll just have to keep trying until that happens.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Stucky bonus scene. Or: What Steve Does After He Gets Off the Train

“So, I was thinking, Buck.”

Bucky snorted. “That never ends well for me.”

Steve lightly pushed him to the side. “I was thinking about something Sam said to me on the train. While I was riding it with him. Because I actually managed to catch my target. I think if Sam could be granted a superpower, it would be running faster than me. Not a lot faster, just a little bit, just to be annoying.” 

“Well that’s hardly fair, you clearly had the easier one. I was trying to chase down the Black Widow, Steve, do you understand how hard that is? Entire countries…” Steve waved his hand, trying to calm Bucky’s tirade.

“Anyways, what he said is that maybe you and I should try this dating thing.”

“Who would want to date the Winter Soldier, Steve? I’m literally a walking crime. Hey, wait don’t they have phone dating things now? Maybe I should join one of those.”

Steve continued walking mutely, shoving his hands into his pockets. Bucky picked up his step to keep up, falling into silence beside him. They continued for a few steps before Bucky stopped up, a look of understanding taking over his features. He had to run to catch up with Steve, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

“Wait, you didn’t mean dating in the general sense.” Bucky blurted out while Steve nodded. “You meant dating. Like dating.” Steve continued to nod.

Bucky dropped his arm, and Steve went to turn away when Bucky grabbed his face and kissed him soundly, groaning a bit when Steve’s hands came up to hold his shirt and he started to kiss back.

Steve huffed a small laugh out when they broke apart. “Yeah, dating like that, Buck.” Which made Bucky laugh and kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest problem with writing a fic for your beta reader is no one beta reads your fic! All errors here are my own, feel free to point them out. Again, happy birthday Syd! My writing would not be what it is without you <3
> 
> I will admit, I blatantly and happily ignored the whole canon JARVIS/Vision thing, because I love JARVIS, and have a hard time imagining Tony Stark functioning without him. So, there is that. I hope you can all forgive me.
> 
> If you want to come say hi on tumblr, do so! Here is my [main blog](http://oh-emdee.tumblr.com/). I'm not as active as I once was, but love getting messages.


End file.
